1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices and more specifically it relates to an equipment storage lift system for efficiently storing larger equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor equipment (e.g. snowmobiles, ATVs, motorcycles, personal watercraft, bicycles, lawn mowers, garden tillers, small trailers, snow blowers, etc.) are difficult to store because of their relatively large size and shapes. Conventional outdoor equipment is typically stored within a garage or similar storage unit. The outdoor equipment is typically parked upon the floor of the garage taking up valuable space within the garage. It is difficult to place additional items on top of the outdoor equipment, particularly larger equipment. Hence, there is a need for a long-term storage system that is capable of storing a plurality of larger equipment devices.